Loving the Dark One
by angelsinstead
Summary: Belle finds that a deal with the Dark One comes with a heavy price.
1. Chapter 1

_**"Belle, I want you to know that I am sorry for everything. If I had to do it all again, I would make sure I was the man you deserved from the very start. I would change everything for you." ~ Mr. Gold/Rumpelstiltskin**_

 _ **"Sometimes the best book has the dustiest jacket. And sometimes the best teacup is chipped." ~ Belle French**_

 **Chapter One __**

She spilled her sorrow in an all black room. She cried until no more tears would flow. "I am so sorry, my darling," said her father as he crushed his daughter close. _ ****_

"She saved me..." she said brokenly. ** __**

Belle shed what remained of her tears on her father's shoulder. She remembered her mother's sacrifice. Colette had died saving Belle's life. Belle would have been crushed by an ogre, but her mother had stepped in front of her. In the process, Belle's mother had died. _ ****_

"Why would she do that for me?" Belle asked. ** __**

"Because she was a hero," Maurice, Belle's father said. _ ****_

"I will be a hero like Mother," Belle said. "Someday." ** __**

All she wanted was to save lives. She'd make a tremendous sacrifice, just as her mother, Colette had done when she had saved her. She would be brave and courageous. She only wanted to be half as fearless as her mother had been. _ ****_

Maurice brushed a kiss across the top of his daughter's auburn head. Belle was all he had left now. His sweet Colette was gone. ** __**

"Women like your mother... they are so very scarce." _ ****_

"I will be like her, Father. I swear it," Belle told him boldly. ** __**

"I believe you, my Belle. You can do anything you set your mind to. You would walk through fire itself, if it meant helping someone else." _ ****_

"I am going to find a way to save our kingdom," she stated. "I promise you." ** __**

"I hope you do... because the ogres aren't giving up. Until they are vanquished from this land, none of us are safe." _ ****_

"I won't let anyone else die. Mother's death won't be in vain," Belle promised. "I am going to save ALL of us." ** __**

~*~o~*~ _ ****_

A couple of days passed and Belle figured out what she must do. In order to save Avonlea, she must call upon the Dark One. Everyone had warned her that she must never speak the Dark One's name. Belle had heard that calling on him three times in a row would bring him to her side. It would alert him that she needed his services. And the Dark One's services always came with a price. If he did as she requested, he would ask her to make deal. Belle was ready. She would strike a deal with the Dark One. He could name his price. Whatever it was... she was ready to pay. ** __**

In the presence of her father and her betrothed, Gaston, Belle called out the Dark One's name. _ ****_

"Rumpelstiltskin... Rumpelstiltskin... Rumpelstiltskin..." she spoke. "I summon thee." ** __**

Suddenly, the Dark One appeared in a cloud of dark purple smoke. When the haze dissipated, he set his gaze on Belle. "You called upon me, Dearie?" _ ****_

"I did," Belle said bravely. "I am afraid... I need your services." ** __**

"What kind of services?" he said as he gave her wicked grin. _ ****_

Belle could see the heated gleam in his eye. He seemed to devour her with his passionate gaze. Any other woman might of turned from the Dark One in fear, but not Belle. Instead she challenged him. "I want you to dispose of the ogres," she said. "Rid Avonlea of ALL of them. I want them gone... every single one." ** __**

"It will be done," the Dark One promised. His rough skin was like glittering gold. _ ****_

"BUT..." he added. "My services always come with a price." ** __**

"What do you want?" demanded Maurice. He didn't like the way the Dark One was staring at his innocent daughter, not one bit. _ ****_

"I want HER," Rumpelstiltskin said as he pointed his finger at Belle. ** __**

It was true. The Dark One's services always came with a price.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Belle: You really are as dark as people say.  
Rumplestiltskin: No, darker, dearie. Much darker. ~ Once Upon a Time**_

 **Chapter Two**

Gaston's mouth fell open. "You CAN'T have her!" he gasped. "Belle is _mine_. My betrothed."

"I always get what I want," Rumpelstiltskin spoke. "And I want her."

He was looking at Belle, his eyes glittering. She was sure he had some sort of wicked and kinky plan for her. She wondered if she'd survive it - if he wanted her in a physical sense. Passionate thoughts were on her mind when her father spoke up.

Gaston suddenly pushed her behind him, hiding her from the Dark One's lascivious gaze. "You cannot have Belle. Not at any price," stated Maurice. "Leave my kingdom, Dark One. You are no longer welcome here."

Rumpelstiltskin turned on his heel, ready to leave the great hall, but Belle called out to him with urgency. "Wait!" she said strongly. "I will go with you."

Belle pulled herself free of Gaston's hold as she approached the Dark One. At the sound of her voice, he had turned back around. He stood there as if fascinated. He gazed intently into her bright blue eyes. "If we strike this deal, it's forever, dearie."

She knew his words came as a warning. If she agreed, there would be no turning back. She'd be his. _**Forever**_.

"Forever," Belle echoed.

Rumpelstiltskin let out a giggle of glee. He did a little jig. He rubbed his hands together, thrilled with her willingness to accompany back to the Dark Castle. "We must go then..." he said as he reached out, ready to take her hand. Belle's father intercepted. He attempted to stop the Dark One.

"Belle, no!" Maurice pleaded with his daughter.

"You cannot go with this... this _beast_!" exclaimed Maurice as he stared at his beloved enemy. If he didn't agree to the deal, his kingdom would perish, but if he let Belle go with the Dark One, he'd be losing his beloved daughter. His heart was in turmoil. He couldn't lose Belle.

Rumpelstiltskin snickered, hearing Belle's father call him a "beast." He had been called worse - much, _much_ worse. He knew he was a monster; a frightful bastard. After all, he was the Dark One and everyone feared him... everyone except Belle it would seem.

Belle spoke to her father gently, her voice full of courage. "Father, I must go with him. I have to be brave- like Mother. I have to save our kingdom."

"But Belle-," Maurice protested again.

"I won't let you go!" Gaston called out. He attempted to grasp Belle's wrist, but it was too late; she had been snatched away by the Dark One.

Rumpelstiltskin took her hand in his, leading her toward the doorway. All of the sudden, the Dark One and Belle disappeared in a cloud of thick purple smoke. Maurice and Gaston were left, staring at each other in dismay.

Maurice was crestfallen. "That horrible beast took my little girl."

"I will get her back," Gaston swore. "I will go to the Dark Castle and I will rescue Belle."

"But the deal-."

"Fuck the deal," muttered Gaston. "Belle is _mine_."

~*~o~*~

A moment later, they were standing in the Dark One's Castle. "We're here, dearie. Welcome to the Dark Castle."

Belle thought she saw a hint of a smile that played upon his lips. "What will be my duties here?" she asked cautiously.

They were standing in a narrow hallway, with thick boulders of stone making up it's walls. Belle was slightly disoriented. His magic had sent warm tingles up and down her body. Being this close to him was exhilarating.

"I haven't decided yet," the Dark one said, looking her up and down. He devoured her with his golden gaze.

"You mean... you might want...?"

"I might."

Suddenly they were standing before a thick, wooden door. Belle had no knowledge of how they had arrived at their current location. "What's this?" she asked Rumpelstiltskin as he pushed the heavy door open. It's hinges creaked loudly. Belle had the impression that it hadn't been opened in decades.

He placed a hand on her slender back, urging her into the tiny room. It was dark and dank with only a single window.

She gasped as Rumpelstiltskin gave her a little shove. She fell to her knees upon a small pile of straw. She looked back at him as she was kneeling upon the floor, stunned with his gesture.

He didn't miss the tears. They were shining softly in her eyes. "What's this?" she repeated, her voice much smaller than before.

"Your room," he replied.

"My- my room?"

"It sounds a lot nicer than dungeon," he said with a whimsical laugh. Then he was gone.

Belle was all alone in a prison cell, locked up in the Dark One's dungeon. In that moment, her bravery fled. It disappeared swiftly on broken wings. She hung her head and cried.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Rumpelstiltskin [to Belle, about the pillow]: "It's not to help you sleep, dearie — it's to muffle the cries so I can get back to work!"**_

 **Chapter Three**

(prompts - silence and darkness)

For seven days, he kept her locked up in the dungeon. It was cold and it was dark. Belle was lonely.

At first, there was only a small pile of straw on the dusty floor for her to sleep on. It wasn't comfortable. The straw was course against her skin. Belle missed her silk sheets. She longed for her soft blankets in the palace at Avonlea. She daydreamed of her warm, comfy bed.

As she stood in front of the barred window, taking in the dying light, a bed appeared. It was as soft as a kitten's fur. Belle climbed in and burrowed beneath the blankets. The bed was so cozy. She smiled, knowing that Rumpelstiltskin had sent it to her. Warm feelings burst inside her heart as she thought of him. He really wasn't so bad after all.

When she'd been hungry, a small meal of cheese and bread had appeared at her bedside... and when she was thirsty, a serving tray had materialized as if from out of the darkness. Tiny, delicate cups were upon the tray, accompanied by a steaming kettle of tea. How had he known that the tea was her favorite? It was as if the Dark One were reading her thoughts.

She blushed when she presumed he could read her innermost thoughts and that was how he was answering her every need. Did he know that she was full of longings? Did he know that she ached for the sound of his voice? She was so intrigued by the Dark One. She was fascinated by his laugh. She wanted to talk to him. She wanted to ask him why he had brought her to Dark Castle. What were his plans for her? The thoughts were dancing through her brain as she remembered his words and his mannerisms. When she had asked his intentions toward her, he eluded that he might want a physical relationship with her. If he did, how would she survive his touch? And if he never came to retrieve her from the dungeon, would she die of loneliness?

The questions kept her from resting comfortably. As she lay upon the very soft bed, Belle began to cry. She missed her father. She missed Avonlea. She missed her friends. And most of all, she was missing the Dark One. Where was he? And why did he leave her locked up in the dungeon?

Her sobs became louder as they tore from her soul. The blanket became soaked with her tears. She was missing her mother's hugs. Her mother had died saving Belle's life. In turn, Belle had made a deal with the Dark One to save Avonlea from the ogres. She had made a tremendous sacrifice, She had agreed to leave with the Dark One... and as a result, she had been locked in the dungeon. She had been presented with food, tea, and a nice, soft bed, but she didn't want those things. She suddenly realized she wanted MORE. She wanted the Dark One. She wanted _him_. She longed for his touch.

WHERE WAS HE?!

Suddenly the door was thrown open. She looked up with tears sparkling in her eyes. Through blurry vision, she saw Rumpelstiltskin in the doorway. He had an exasperated look upon his face.

"What is this incessant crying?" he demanded. He didn't look none-too-happy. "It's distracting me - I'm trying to spin."

"I'm sad," Belle said in a whimper.

"All you can do is cry?"

"Well, yes!" she replied in a chastising voice. "I miss my family and friends... I agreed to come here with you, but you left me in the dungeon. Why- why did you lock me up?"

"I have my reasons," he said. "But we can't have you crying all the time... It has to stop. NOW."

Suddenly he waved his hand and a silken pillow appeared. He handed it to her. "Maybe this will help," he said.

"Ohhh thank you," she said. "Maybe now I can get some sleep."

The Dark One rolled his eyes. "It's not to help you sleep, dearie — it's to muffle the cries so I can get back to work!"

And with that, he turned on his heel. He was gone before she could respond. Once again, she was locked up in the cell. Belle hugged the pillow as she settled down upon her bed. The Dark One had come to her when she needed him. He had brought her a pillow, just as he had made the food, the tea, and the bed appear. He was softening to her. She knew it. It wouldn't be long at all until he decided to let her into his world. When he came for her, she would be ready.

~*~o~*~

Rumpelstiltskin returned to the great hall and his spinning wheel, but he could not concentrate, not at all. The crying had stopped, but even so, all he could think of was _her_. He could hear her breathing. He could feel her moods... and sometimes, he could hear her thoughts. They were racing through his head faster than the spinning wheel could spin. She was hugging the pillow and thinking of him.

Damn! He wanted her! From the moment he heard her voice calling out to him, he had desired her. And when he had laid eyes on her, he had seen her courage and her determination and he knew he had to have her. She would be his. It was just a matter of time.

For now, he was fighting it. He spun the straw into gold because it helped him to forget. For a moment, he forgot the beautiful young woman he had locked up in the dungeon. But only for a moment... then all at once, the desire came back to him, ten times more intense.

His leather pants tightened against his crotch. The Dark One groaned. It was time to alleviate some stress. The straw wasn't helping him to forget. The gold shimmers only reminded him of her gown and the way it clung so sweetly to her curves. He wanted to touch them. He wanted to tear away the gown and lay her on the great table. He wanted to cover her with his caresses. He wanted to-!

Soon. Soon, she'd be his.

But for now, he would have to take matters into his own hands. She wasn't ready to lie with the Dark One. He must prepare her. After she got used to him and his wicked ways, then he would take her.

"It's forever, dearie,' he said as he stood up and left the great hall. He was headed up the staircase, toward his bedchamber. It would be upon his bed where they would consummate their union. Belle had promised she would stay with him forever. He intended to make sure she kept that promise.

He'd never let her go. He had lost everything and everyone who had ever had meaning to him. But she was his to keep. She'd never leave him. Of that he was certain. She would soon discover what it meant to love the Dark One.

"Belle," he murmured as he shed himself of his clothing. His golden skin was gleaming as he lie down upon his bed. He thought of her soft lips and her creamy skin. She was his - his forever.

He could hear her voice as he wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking it, As he fondled his length, he brought himself just to edge of a climax. He whispered her name just before he reached his summit. He sent her a kinky thought as he erupted, splashing his throbbing flesh with the essence of his seed.

In the dungeon below, Belle was curled up with her pillow, dreaming of him. Hot, passionate thoughts made her shudder. He had sent her the dream. It was just a taste of what was to come. She thought she heard him whispering her name. She thought she felt his touch upon her body as he caressed her skin with his calloused hands. Suddenly then, it ended as abruptly as it started, and Belle was left in a state of arousal.

When she awoke, she felt restless and unfulfilled. She stared into the darkness, wondering about her dream. It had been so real. She could have sworn she had heard his voice, just as if he were in the dungeon. But now, there was nothing but silence.

She wondered what would happen if she said his name three times. Would she summon him to her side? "Rumpelstiltskin, I summon thee," she called out to him in her mind. She waited, but he didn't appear.

Where was he? And when would he let her out?

She didn't like waiting. Belle was very impatient. She wanted to know what was expected of her, now that she was here. Surely he wouldn't keep her prisoner much longer. She needed to be free. Most of all, she needed him.

She was drawn to the Dark One. He fascinated her as no one had before. Belle suddenly realized why she had agreed to his deal. She had wanted to save Avonlea - that much was true... but there was _**so much more**_. Her heart had other intentions... for it knew that Avonlea wasn't the only thing in need of saving.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Belle: I always wanted to be brave. I figured: do the brave thing and bravery will follow.**_

 **Chapter Four**

When the seven days had come to their end, he opened the door of her prison. "You can come out now, dearie," he said.

She rose up from the bed where she had been sitting. She wanted to ask him why he had locked her up so long, but she did not. She just followed him out of the tiny cell and down the long narrow hallway.

A moment later, they stood inside the great hall as she looked at him expectantly. "What are my duties here?" Belle finally asked.

"First of all, I require a nice pot of tea," he stated. "I trust you can prepare it within the castle's kitchen."

He sat down at the end of the table as Belle nodded. "Yes, I will prepare your tea.'

"Then we will talk,' said Rumpelstiltskin.

He disregarded her. It was if he had suddenly dismissed her. Feeling a bit uneasy, Belle rushed off toward the kitchen to fix his tea.

~*~o~*~

Minutes later, Belle returned, pushing the cart with the tea set on it. On it's surface were the delicate china cups and a teapot full of steaming, hot tea. She reached for a tea cup while the Dark One began to speak to her. She tried to put her focus on both tasks at hand; listening and pouring the tea.

"You asked what your duties will be. First of all, you will serve me my meals AND you will clean the castle. I want everything in tip-top shape," he said. "There is a fine layer of dust. It covers everything and to be honest, there are rooms upstairs that are extremely filthy."

"Yes, I-I understand," Belle replied.

"You will dust my collection of priceless artifacts AND all my treasures AND I require that you launder my clothing."

"Yes."

"You will fetch me fresh straw when I am spinning at my wheel."

"Got it." Belle had barely looked up from the cup of tea she had been pouring, but his next words caused her to gasp.

"Ohhhh... and you will skin the children I hunt for their pelts." Greatly startled, Belle dropped the delicate china cup upon the floor. The hot tea trickled out.

"That one was a quip," he spoke with a devilish smirk. "Not serious."

"Right," Belle said nervously. She knelt down upon floor and picked up the cup. A look of dismay came to her face when she discovered that it was slightly broken. A tiny piece was missing near it's rim.

She hadn't noticed, but as she bent down to retrieve the cup, Rumpelstiltskin had his gaze set upon her creamy breasts. They spilled forth becomingly from the bodice of her gown. *Mmmmm... such lovely breasts,* the Dark One was thinking.

"Ohhhh my," she said as she held up the cup for his inspection. "I'm so sorry but, uh... it's-it's chipped. You—you can hardly see it."

She winced, fearing that he'd become angry. She was praying that he wouldn't lock her up in the dungeon again. She held her breath, waiting quietly for Rumpelstiltskin's reaction.

"Ohhhh," he said softly, his voice almost melodious. "It's just a cup."

"Right," she said as her heart was frantically thumping. She wasn't sure why her heart was beating so fast, but as she stood, she poured another cup of the hot tea. She handed it to him as their fingers touched. Feeling a jolt of pleasure pass through her from his touch, she nearly dropped another cup.

"Join me," he said. "I desire your company."

She poured another cup and took her place beside him at the wooden table. Nervously, she began to sip her cup of tea. He was staring at her over the rim of his cup as though he were undressing her with his eyes.

"Where will I... sleep?" Belle suddenly asked.

Rumpelstiltskin nearly spat out his tea. "With me," he said.

"Is that... another quip?"

"Perhaps," he said with a whimsical laugh. "After our tea, I will take you upstairs."

*To pleasure yourself and defile me?* Belle silently questioned.

What would it be like to make love to the Dark One? Would she survive his lustful attentions? What did he _really_ want with her?

"Drink your tea," he commanded. "The rest of the day awaits us."

Carefully, Belle took tiny drinks of her steaming tea, wondering what mysteries may be in the rooms upstairs. What would Rumpelstiltskin's bedchamber be like? Would he command her to share it with him?

As if he were reading her thoughts, he spoke. Quietly he stated, "You did promise to fulfill **ALL** of my needs."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Rumpelstiltskin (Mr. Gold) to Belle: We may sit in our library and yet be in all quarters of the Earth ~ quote originally by John Lubbock, 1st Baron of Avebury**_

 **Chapter Five**

(prompt- wrapped gift)

As stated, he took her upstairs to see the countless rooms above his castle. "Here are the servant's quarters," he said as he lead her to a series of tiny rooms.

He opened a door and beckoned her inside. Cautiously, she followed him.

The room they entered was drab. It held only a bed and a wardrobe. The curtains were long and black upon a tall, single window. Belle frowned when she stared at the cheerless surroundings. "Is this my room?" she asked. He could tell by her expression that she wasn't pleased with her accommodations.

"No... Yes... Maybe."

"What... what do you mean?"

"This is your official room," he replied. "But you'll be staying with me. We've already discussed that."

With a wave of his hand, a wrapped gift appeared before her eyes. He presented it to her with a small smile upon his face.

"What's this?" she asked, suddenly breathless.

The Dark One was giving her a present? What was it? Something provocative that he'd expect her to wear in his bedchamber later? Her face was flushed as she regarded the wrapped gift.

"It's for you," he said as he placed it in her hands. "I thought you would like it."

Belle's fingers trembled as she opened the package. As she tore away the wrappings, she discovered a small wooden box decorated with intricate carvings. "Ohhh!" she gasped. "This is beautiful. What's inside?"

She paused before she pulled open the lid. It was as if she feared whatever was in it might bite her.

"Open it, dearie," the Dark One prompted.

She slowly opened the lid to reveal the treasure he had tucked inside. "It's a book!" Belle said with excitement. "I love books... so much!"

"I know," he said as his eyes twinkled with golden light. "This is just the beginning. I have created a whole library for you within the castle. It contains thousands of books."

"Th-thank you," she said in surprise. She was shocked by the fact that he had given her a book as well as a library of her very own. Somehow he had known that she loved to read. Was the Dark One reading her thoughts? Did he know ALL of her most intimate secrets?

Belle was checking out the book he had given her. She turned it over in her hands. A suddenly blush took over her face. "Erotic Bedtime Stories for the Naughty Young Maid," she said as she read the title. "Who... who is the author of this book?"

He loved the sexy little frown that had settled on her face. It was quite becoming. "I wrote the book just for you."

"You?" she said in a little grasp.

"Yes, I have many talents," he said as he made some quick motions with his hands. His fingers moved suggestively. "I can do more than just spin straw into gold... and soon... SOON you will know all of my talents."

She didn't know what to say. She stared at him, entirely speechless. "It's time for you to see my bedchamber...and the bed where you'll be spending a great deal of your time," he said.

He waited for her to run. He expected her to protest but she didn't. Belle stood her ground. She wasn't a coward. She was brave ... and she would accept her fate.

"Alright," she said. "Let's see it."

It would appear that Rumpelstiltskin had finally met his match. Her name was Belle... and she was his.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Rumplestiltskin: Everyone has a choice, dearie. Just make sure it's the right one.**_

 **Chapter Six**

(prompt- telepathy)

On the way down the long, narrow corridor which lead to his bedchamber, they passed many other rooms. He lingered in front of a couple of double doors as he traced the intricate wood carvings with his long, spindly fingers. "This is your library,' he said. "You can check it out tomorrow. When you are not... so... busy."

He let out a mischievous giggle. She knew what "busy" meant ... or at least she thought that she did. He was thinking of one or more of the naughty encounters he had written about in his book of erotic tales. She clutched the book against her chest as she nodded and continued to follow him down the hallway. She presumed his bedchamber would be at the very end of the hall.

"You must never go in the tower," he said as he stopped suddenly in his tracks. He turned to look at her, a dark look upon his face.

"Why? What's in the tower?" Belle questioned.

"Something undeniably kinky," he said with a dramatic wave of his nimble hand.

"Seriously? You have something kinky in the tower?" Belle asked. "Then why can't I see it?"

The Dark One shook his head. "Actually, it's my work room- the place where I go to concoct my precious potions and preform my many evil spells. It's my private domain... and it's off limits... even to you."

"What kind of spells?"

"You ask too many questions. Must I fill your mouth with my tongue?"

A shiver of desire coursed through Belle at his brazen words. Suddenly they weren't standing in the hallway anymore, but within the master bedroom. She was in the bedchamber of the Dark One. She found herself standing at the foot of his bed. He was near the doorway, facing her.

"How... how did we get in here?" Belle asked in surprise.

"I got tired of walking down that boring hallway... AND listening to you chatter."

"What happens if I go into your workroom?"

The Dark One had heard enough questions. He sighed in exasperation. "Then you must be punished," he said in warning.

Belle wondered what her punishment would be, but she did not ask. She was greatly afraid of his answer. Instead, she looked away, taking in the furnishings of his chamber. There was a giant four post bed with a rich red velvet coverlet. The sight of it and the passionate thoughts it evoked made her breathless.

"You need to go into the dressing room... and slip into something more... comfortable," he stated huskily as he could read the direction her thoughts had taken.

Before she could question him, a garment had appeared before her eyes - a very sexy and greatly revealing garment. "I- I cannot wear this!" Belle gasped.

She held up the scrap of lace and cloth, dangling it before Rumpelstiltskin's eyes. "Yes, you will. You will put in on... even if I have to undress you. I will put it on you myself," he warned ominously.

Belle had no other choice. She went into the dressing room, carrying the book he had written as well as the tiny garment. "Just what have I got myself into?" she said as she began to undress.

Sex? With the Dark One? Would he even care that she was a virgin?

She shuddered slightly as she shimmied into the lacy garment. It hugged all her curves and left nothing to the imagination. Rumpelstiltskin was going to get an eye full of flesh, but that's what he wanted. Her cleavage was popping out of the barely existent bodice. "Ohhh myyyy!" Belle said when she realized her predicament. She wanted to check out her reflection, but all of the mirrors in the dressing room were covered with thick black curtains.

When she walked over to lift the fabric, she heard his voice in his head. "Stop!" he warned, speaking to her with some form of telepathy. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why?" Belle challenged him aloud. "If I take the cloth off the mirror, are you going to punish me?"

"And will you punish me also... if I don't sleep with you?" she questioned.

Once again she heard his voice, but this time it was because she was standing in the room with him. She realized that he had magicked her back into his bed chamber. He was looking at her with lust in his reptilian eyes. "No, dearie," he answered. "You have a choice. You can sleep here, safe and warm within my bed... or you can return to your lonely room within the dungeon. You don't want to go back there, do you?"

"No, I..." Belle said softly. She could barely look at him. He was gazing at her with such heated desire.

Where was that book he had written? It had suddenly disappeared and she was searching for it. She didn't even have the book to cover her near-naked curves.

"You want me... You want to make love with me, don't you?" he prompted. "You want the Dark One inside you?"

When she shook her head, looking greatly confused, the Dark One chuckled. "Don't bother to deny it. I can read your thoughts. I know you've been thinking of me... I know you've been wanting to fuck me."

Belle gasped. Such wicked words! She blushed hotly, but she knew he was right. Damn him! She did want him!

"I know you touched yourself in the dungeon when you thought of me."

"I didn't touch myself!" Belle exclaimed.

"But you wanted to. You wanted my hands... upon your body... caressing you..."

Before she had a chance to reply, he had disappeared within a puff of thick purple smoke. When she turned around, she saw him. He was lying naked on the bed, with only that red velvet cover upon his lower body. His golden skin gleamed as he beckoned her to join him.

"Come to me, Belle," he called. "Come and lie with your master."

Master? That's what he was - wasn't he?

"Come to me," he urged. "You know you want to."

She made her choice. Belle entered the bed of the Dark One.


	7. Chapter 7

_Belle: No one decides my fate but me._

 **Chapter Seven**

(prompt- the best thing in life)

Lying in bed beside the Dark One, Belle struggled to breathe. Every little breath she did take into her lungs made the cloth of the lacy garment press tightly against her breasts, squeezing them. "Such lovely breasts," Rumpelstiltskin cooed. "May I touch them?"

She couldn't believe he was asking and just not taking. After all, he was the Dark One, infamous for deflowering young virgins. She had heard all the stories of his prowess. Somehow, that only excited her. He was a man... not a boy like her betrothed, Gaston. He would know how to pleasure her... of that she was certain. But would she survive it? He wasn't a man, not really... he was something else. He was the Dark One.

She was about to be deflowered by the Dark One, just like all the other young women before her. But she was different. She had came to him willingly. She had agreed to be his companion. She had agreed to stay with him forever.

"Forever," he said as he read her thoughts.

"Stay out of my mind!" Belle insisted.

He only smirked. "But I like your thoughts. They excite me. You still haven't answered my question. May I touch you?"

Belle decided to forget everything else. She took a deep, cleansing breath and smiled at the Dark One. "Yes, you may touch me," she replied.

His eyes were a glittering golden-green as he placed his hands upon her shoulders. She was expecting that he would immediately touch her breasts, claiming her flesh, but he did not. His movements were soft, slow, and sensuous. He tugged Belle closer, until she could feel his warm breath against her lips.

"I've always longed to kiss you," he murmured. "I have always wanted to taste you."

Before she could respond, his lips were on hers, lightly caressing and softly tasting. Everything exploded inside her with that tender, yet passionate kiss. She wanted him with every ounce of her being. She wanted the Dark One. She wanted the Dark One inside her. She wanted him to become a part of her.

He spoke to her with his mind, letting her know he wanted her, too, and he intended to take her. Then all the sudden, every coherent thought had fled. The Dark One's body was pressed over hers. He was completely naked and thrillingly aroused. The hard ridge of his cock was pressed tightly against the silken fabric of her sexy garment. Feeling him throb against her, Belle wanted only to get closer. She murmured his name into his kiss as her hand slipped down between their bodies.

She grasped the object of her desire, lightly stroking his thick length as she made him groan and shudder. The kiss ended and Belle began to beg, "Please, Rumpel... I want you inside me. Now."

She gave his cock a little tug, directing it toward the place where she was wet and tingling. She wanted him to fill that empty space inside her ripe, virginal body. She wanted him to infuse it with his warmth.

His sharp teeth nibbled her neck. He was breathing heavily, obviously greatly aroused, but he made no move to enter her. He wanted her to be soaked with desire first. He wanted to give her all the pleasures that a man could give a woman.

But he wasn't a man. He was the Dark One... and he had never wanted a woman as he wanted her. She would be his - his forever.

His hands glided down, caressing and tantalizing. He brushed the tips of his long, spindly fingers against her hardened nipples. She let out a sudden gasp when he grasped them, softly tugging upon the tight pink peaks. "Are you wet for me?" he purred.

Belle was breathless. She couldn't even speak. She spoke to him with her eyes which murmured volumes of her desire. She was talking to him telepathically, begging him to make love to her.

 _Please_ , he heard her speak within his mind. _Make love to me. Make me yours. I need you._

The Dark One couldn't wait another moment. The garment she was wearing had suddenly disappeared. His rough but tender fingertips slid between her thighs, testing out her warmth and her wetness. He made a sound of deep pleasure as he found her moist and ready for his entry.

One long finger slid into her entrance, preparing her for his penetration as his lips blazed against the soft flesh of her breasts. He caught a nipple between his lips, lightly sucking on it, teasing it with his tongue, then biting it with his sharp teeth.

 _Now_ , he heard her command within his mind.

 _So impatient_ , he spoke in response. _Are you sure?_

She nodded, reaching out again, grasping his thick cock, wanting it deep inside her body. She wanted to become One with the Dark One. She wanted to discover all the delights that she was sure that he could give her.

He did not waste another second. His body pressed over hers as every inch of his flesh met the softness of hers. His skin was gleaming gold as he nudged her opening with the blunt tip of his great arousal. She wasn't afraid. She was brave and in control of her own destiny. She had decided on this fate. It was what she wanted... what she needed. She had been created to belong to the the Dark One.

As those thoughts invaded her mind, his body invaded hers. He pushed deep inside, breaking through her barrier. Inch by inch, he conquered her, until he had become One with her; one body. In that moment, they existed as a single entity. "Does it hurt?" he whispered as he looked down at her.

"I am fine," she said, gritting her teeth a little. She wouldn't tell him, but it was a bit uncomfortable. It felt as though he had invaded her very soul.

"I will take you to ecstasy now," he said with that smirk of a smile of his. He began to thrust then, his movements slow and sensuous. He was giving her ample time to adjust to his body. He was a generous and considerate lover. All he wanted was to give Belle the sweetest of pleasures.

"Rumpel!" she suddenly cried out. He was inside her- inside her so deep. She could feel him throbbing, as if he had invaded her very womb.

She needed something... but she wasn't sure what. Somehow she knew that he could give it to her. She wanted to beg for it, but she couldn't find the words. She could only arch up to meet his thrusts as she looked up at him with trust and surrender.

"You are mine," he murmured.

 _Mine_ , he burned deep inside her soul. He seared it inside her mind, so she would never forget it. And she knew it was true. She was _his_. She was One with the Dark One.

And at same instant that he spilled his hot seed deep inside her, Belle reached ecstasy, her body shuddering as intense shivers moved across her body from head to toe. What was _that_? What had he done to her?! She was so completely and totally addicted to him and the intensity of his lovemaking! How could she ever get enough of it? Now that she had it... now that she had tasted it, she would surely die without it!

As she came down from the high of her orgasm, the Dark One held her in his arms, watching her. "Was it everything you hoped it would be?" he asked as he gently withdrew from her tight depths.

"It was more,' she responded, staring back into his glittering, reptilian eyes. Belle realized that she had just experienced the best thing ever in her young life. They had just shared something so intimate and phenomenal, but where would they go from here? What did the Dark One expect of her? What would her duties be after lovemaking?

"Nothing more is expected of you this night," she heard him murmur. "Now you fall asleep in my arms."

Her long auburn hair covered his chest as she nestled against him, trying to get comfortable in his embrace. She was slightly sore, yet her body tingled so pleasurably. She found herself relaxing. Belle was feeling quite sleepy.

"Sleep," he said, his fingers lightly touching her forehead.

Almost instantly, she fell asleep in his arms. His suggestion was so great, all he had to do was touch her, and she was under his spell. As he held her, gazing at her beauty, Rumpelstiltskin knew what he wanted now most of all. He wanted to make his new companion desire him for more than just his lovemaking skills. His next challenge would be to have her heart.

 _You'r'e going to fall in love with me,_ he told her in her state of slumber. _You will be mine forever... and you'll never leave me. Not ever._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Rumplestiltskin: Love makes us sick, haunts our dreams, destroys our days. Love has killed more than any disease.**_

 **Chapter Eight:**

(prompt- greatest fear)

It was nearly morning when she awakened all alone. She was disoriented at first as she tried to come to terms with her surroundings and exactly what had occurred during the night before. She had slept in the bed of the Dark One. In the darkness of night, she had given him her innocence. They were bonded for all eternity... and now she was forever his.

But where in the world was he? "Rumpel,' she called out, but the room was empty. There was no sign of him or his gleaming golden skin. Where had he gone?

Then upon his pillow, she discovered a handwritten note. Who would have known that the handwriting of the infamous Rumpelstiltskin could look so incredibly neat and artistic. It looked as if the letters had been written in the most elaborate calligraphy. The message said:

 _My dearest Belle,_

 _An urgent need to create a spell has called me away from your embrace. I promise to make it up to you later. Until then, feel free to check out the library, the room I created just for you. Then you can start cleaning the castle. It is filthy and in great need of a woman's touch._

 _The Dark One_

So, he signed his messages "The Dark One?" Belle sat up in bed, the silk coverlet falling away from her ample breasts. She had rosy love-marks all over her skin from Rumpel's skillful lips. She could not help but blush. Maybe it was best that she had awakened in the bed alone...but she found herself missing him. She longed for his arms around her. She ached for his passionate touch.

Sighing softly, she climbed out of bed and entered the dressing room. She was stark-naked as she walked across the floor. Whatever would she wear? But just as she was wondering, she saw dozens of gorgeous gowns hanging on the racks beside Rumpel's immaculate attire. He had thought of everything. All that she would need, he had provided for her. She took a long, luxurious bath in the porcelain tub, intrigued as steaming water had appeared within it at just the thought of needing a bath. There he was... somehow reading her thoughts again and attending to her needs. The water smelled of rose petals and sandalwood. She sunk down into the tub, letting the soothing water caress her delicate skin. She was aching and tingling all over her body as memories of The Dark One's lovemaking returned to haunt her. It had been... phenomenal. She knew no other word to describe the passion she had known in his embrace. But as sweet as it had been, it was over... and she wasn't sure what Fate had planned for her now. What exactly did the Dark One want with her... A lover... A Companion... or a maid? Her heart was fluttering as she thought of all the possibilities. It was torturous. She had fallen for him and that was the one secret she must forever guard. If he knew - if he even suspected... would he send her away? Would he seek someone new to warm his bed and clean his castle? She didn't know what his reaction would be, so she decided to wait. She had only been at the Dark Castle a short time. Very soon, she thought she would know the Dark One and all of his most guarded secrets... then she could give him the news. She only hoped he would accept it and be pleased. Her greatest fear above all others was a broken heart.

~*~o~*~

Rumpel was in the tower, working diligently on a special spell. He'd been up before dawn, trying to concoct a potion. It was a powerful elixir which contained a heady spell. It would bind Belle to him for all eternity. As he worked, he was grumbling to himself about love and all it's evils and how it had severed his very heart from his chest many, many decades ago. He had once loved deeply and he had paid a heavy price for handing over his heart. But this time, he would not be such a fool. This time, he would be careful. The beautiful one in his bed would never wound him as he had been hurt in the past... nor would she ever leave him.

As he poured the steaming liquids into various vials, he worked his spell. Rumpelstiltskin's intention was to create a powerful elixir which would make Belle fall madly in love with him. When they had breakfast, he would slip the liquid into her tea. Then when she drank it, she'd never want to leave his side. She would remain his forever... and he would never lose her. He'd NEVER lose again.

~*~o~*~

Belle was fully dressed and exploring the castle. The first room she checked out was the library. The walls were covered in tall shelves full of books. There were so many books that Belle gasped, completely amazed. This was her greatest dream. She couldn't wait to read ALL of them. But first, she must clean the castle. She wanted to please Rumpel, but as he had said, the castle was filthy. There was a thick layer of dust on every surface. It was going to take many days to make a dent in all the cleaning tasks she must do. As she was about to leave the library to explore the castle further, she noticed a book atop the table in the middle of the room. It was the book Rumpel had written of erotic bedtime tales. Once again, she found herself blushing. She picked up the book and looked it over, glancing through a few of the chapters. Her eyes widened in complete shock.

"Is that even possible?" she gasped as she read of the many kinky delights that The Dark One was planning to show her in the bedroom.

As she spoke the words, some very descriptive illustrations appeared, showing her exactly what Rumpelstiltskin planned to do with her. All of the sudden, Belle dropped the book, not expecting to see such vivid images of lust. A shiver of desire moved through her, because she DID want all those wicked pleasures with the Dark One. She longed for all that and more...

But for now, she must not give in to temptation. Reading the book would only make her long for Rumpel more, and he was busy in the tower room, doing God knows what with his precious potions. Creating a spell, he had said. Yes, that was it. She practically ran from the library and the naughty book he had written. She had a feeling that he had planted the book there in the library on purpose, so that she would see it and be intrigued. It was as if he was calling out to her somehow, making her desperate for him... and his sensuous touch.

Belle began cleaning the castle and as she did, she whistled a merry tune. She went from room to room, dusting everything, opening up all the heavy drapes in an attempt to brighten the gloom. No wonder it had been called The Dark Castle. It was so dark and dreary. It needed some life brought back into it. She vowed to make it homey and cheerful. Her greatest desire was to make the Dark One smile. Had he ever really smiled or been happy... back when he was a man... before he became the Dark One? Deep inside, some of his humanity remained. He had shown it to her in small ways - the pillow he had conjured to comfort her, the dresses hanging in the closet, the Library he had created just for her pleasure, and in the tender and careful way he had deflowered her, as though she were a rare and precious rose. A tear came to her eye, but she brushed it away as soon as it crossed her cheek. She must not let him see she had fallen for him. She must keep that secret hidden deep, deep inside... in a place he could never touch. She didn't want him to send her away. She wished to stay with him always.

Belle was choking in dust by the time she came to a small room at the end of a long hall, a room which was located right beside Rumpel's. When she stepped into the tiny room, she got the shock of her life. "What is this?!" she said in a loud gasp, seeing that the room appeared to be a child's nursery.

What did Rumpel want or need with a nursery?! Was there a child? HAD there been a child?

Tiny little clothes hung on wooden pegs in the closet along with several rows of wooden toys that had been neatly placed upon wooden shelves. There was even a little bed, made up with a worn child's quilt. Was Rumpel a father?!

~*~o~*~

Suddenly he let out a brusque curse, nearly dropping an important vial and shattering it upon his work table. Belle had gone too far! Much, much too far! He knew she had been in the library, that she had found the book and even that she had been cleaning the castle... but when she found the little room, he was suddenly terrified. She had just stumbled upon his greatest secret. Even as he realized what had happened, she was rushing up the steep, winding staircase leading up to the tower. She was coming to confront him with what she had just found.

After she burst into his workroom, he turned swiftly to look at her. "Yes?" he said as he gave her a look that spoke of his great annoyance. No one invaded his work space! NO ONE!

"Rumpel, I was cleaning... and I found..." She could barely speak. She had rushed upstairs so quickly that she was struggling to breathe. "I found a child's clothes... A child's bed and a child's things..."

"Yes," he said flatly.

"Well, is there a child?!" she demanded of him, wanting an explanation.

"No, there is not a child. Not anymore," he said as his shoulders slumped. His reaction was subtle, but she noticed. Moving closer, she scrutinized his demeanor with great concern. He was hurting ... although he tried to hide it from her. The Dark One was in pain.

"Where... where did the child go?" she asked cautiously.

"Well, I did not skin him for his pelts!" he exclaimed angrily.

"Rumpel," she gently chastised. "Please... tell me about the child."

"I had a son. And a wife... once upon a time,' he confessed. "But I lost BOTH of them. They are gone."

"Ohhh..." she said in a sympathetic murmur. "I am so sorry."

"He's not dead," Rumpel said quickly. "Just lost to me.'

"When ... when did you lose him?"

"A long time ago..." he answered. "But I don't wish to speak of it now."

"What was his name?" she asked.

"Didn't I just say I do NOT wish to speak of it now?"

"Please, Rumpel..." she said softly, coaxing him to speak the words.

"His name was Bae. Baelfire. He was my heart. My boy. My life," he explained. "And to save him... this is what I chose to become..."

He waved his hand over his gleaming golden flesh, showing her his Fate. To save Bae, he had became the Dark One. He had loved... with ALL his heart and soul... and as a result, he had gotten burned... badly. He was still reeling from the blow of losing his child. He had been a fool. Love was for FOOLS. He refused to let it happen again. He wouldn't love.

"You loved him. You loved your little boy...and because you had to save him, you became the Dark One. You're a hero, Rumpel... just like me."

Rumpel shook his head vigorously, denying her words. "I am not a hero! What I became ultimately drove my son and I apart. I LOST him... and I lost his mother, too. She betrayed me and left me for another! She called me a coward - I am NOT a hero! Love makes us sick, haunts our dreams, destroys our days. Love has killed more than any disease." He spoke of love with disgust and venom, but she knew that somewhere deep underneath that mask of pain, Rumpel could love again. She just had to show him. She only had to make him believe.

Suddenly, he looked down at the potion he had been working on which due to her interruption had become yet another failure. "I told you what would happen if you bothered me in my workroom,' he said menacingly. "I warned you that you would be punished."

"Fair enough, you did," said Belle. "So, what are you going to do to punish me? Will you send me to the dungeon?"

"You were supposed to stay out of the tower... and how dare you go through my personal items..." he was grumbling, but when he realized that she didn't seem a bit upset about the possibility of being punished for her actions, he suddenly lost all thoughts of retribution. He was becoming calm again...ever so slowly.

"Rumpel, I am not going to leave you. I will NEVER leave you... like your wife did," Belle stated. "When I said I would stay Forever, I meant it. FOREVER."

She drew out the word, emphasizing every syllable as she looked deeply into his reptilian eyes. "I don't want to go anywhere. I want to stay with you."

She reached out, taking his clawed hand. Gently, she caressed the thick, calloused flesh. There was a lot more lurking behind the rough exterior of the Dark One. At one time he had been human and two people he had cared deeply for, his wife and his child had been lost to him. The tragedy of their loss had scarred him deeply. Rumpel was wounded and in great need of love. She vowed to heal that wound in time so that it no longer bled. She didn't want him to hurt anymore. She had save him...just as she had saved her kingdom. Once again, Belle vowed to be the hero.


End file.
